Perfection
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Okay, basic summary is this. Willow gave Angel freedom from his happy clause as his going away present.  He agreed to visit Buffy every other weekend and has been doing so since he left, which was now a year ago (ie we're in the late spring of 2000).  S


TITLE: Perfection  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Okay, basic summary is this. Willow gave Angel freedom from his happy clause as his going away present. He agreed to visit Buffy every other weekend and has been doing so since he left, which was now a year ago (ie we're in the late spring of 2000). Stuff changes for the Slayer and her vamp...that's all I wanna say....Majorly sappy but who cares we gotta be happy somehow right now, don't we? =)  
SPOILER: The Prom, Graduation SORT OF  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: Hail Joss, 'cause he rules. Death to WB, 'cause they suck.   
  
  
  
Buffy was thankful her mother's Jeep wasn't in the driveway when she pulled up to her house. It was the middle of May, and finals were finally behind her. The first year of classes at UC Sunnydale finally over, she could relax and enjoy her summer with the other Slayerettes. She was ultra excited that Angel would be coming for a visit that evening, the only problem was that she was sick as a dog and had a home pregnancy test in her hands.   
  
She got out of her car and after locking it, ran up the walk to her home. She let herself in and after tossing her keys and purse on the table, she took the test upstairs to her bathroom. She waited a long time, wondering whether or not she should even take the test. She opened it and read all the literature that came with it before taking the little stick into her bathroom. She shut and locked the door, as though someone could barge in on her, and sat down nervously. Twenty minutes later, she was finally able to go. She set the stick on the counter, set her Porky Pig clock for five minutes and started to pace. She kept looking at the clock, as though her eyes could make time move faster.   
  
"Th-th-that's all folks!" Porky yelled happily. He kept on, but Buffy raced into the bathroom a picked up the stick.   
  
The bottom half was white.   
  
The top half was blue.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Whoa," Cordelia said when Willow repeated what Buffy had just told them. Cordy had been late for their Slayerettes meeting, and despite Xander and Giles being present, Buffy had freaked and blurted her news out to Willow. The others, of course, heard, and when Cordy had stormed in, freaking out about her hair and saw their faces, Willow had repeated Buffy's statement in a shocked voice. Cordy repeated her "whoa" and then her eyes grew wide. "Aren't you mad at Angel?"   
  
Buffy shrugged. "I guess I should be. I can't get pregnant on my own."   
  
"Well, actually..." Willow piped up. "There's this woman that wanted to get pregnant, so she used her dead husband's sperm.........."   
  
While Willow rambled on, Xander came over and put an arm around Buffy. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"   
  
"Have the baby?" she said in an unsure voice.   
  
"Let's not rush into anything." Giles said, a bit flustered. "We've only known, er, you've only known about this....uh, development for a few hours. Perhaps you should sleep on it and then meet with a doctor to discuss things."   
  
"I'm gonna wait on the doctor thing. I have an appointment next week, but I want to go with Angel, and I can't go with him until I tell him."   
  
"You haven't told him yet?" Willow's voice was incredulous.    
  
"I'm scared to," she admitted.   
  
"Why?" Willow asked. "Angel's great. He loves you. Regardless. And he'll love the baby."   
  
"I don't know. I guess I should go do it tonight huh?"   
  
"Want me to come with you?" Cordy asked. "I'm good in bad situations. 'Cause I'm blunt."   
  
"We know only too well," Xander commented.   
  
"Thanks, but I'm good." Buffy smiled. "I've gotta go." she stood up and gathered her things. "It's almost time for Angel to wake up. Wish me luck."   
  
"Good luck," chorused around the Slayer as she left.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Callie." Buffy said when she entered the mansion and saw the petite brunette. The new Slayer had become a frequent for patrolling the mansion at night. Ever since Angel had left for LA, the mansion had become a playground for Sunnydale's undead. It didn't overly thrill Buffy to know that her boyfriend's home was constantly being invaded by demons, but she tried to push it out of her mind.   
  
"Hey Buffy," Callie greeted her. "Don't mind me, just doin' some dusting." she held up a take. "I think Angel's asleep upstairs, he squeaked in just before sunrise yesterday. Helped me burn a demon."   
  
"Great," Buffy said unenthusiastically.   
  
"I'm audi. I wanna check out the cemetery before my date with Pete. See ya." she left and as soon as she closed the door, Buffy made her way for the stairs. She took them two at a time and reached Angel's room quickly. She knocked a few times, lightly at first and then harder. When she didn't get an answer, she finally opened the door and entered.   
  
Angel was asleep in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed next to him and peeked under the covers. As she'd suspected, he was naked.   
  
She gently touched his cock, running her fingertips over his skin as he growled and strirred awake. He smiled at her. "Hey. Nice way to wake up in the evening."   
  
Buffy smiled back. "I've got something to tell you."   
  
Seeing her smile, he figured it wasn't anything dangerous so he was in no panic to hear it. "What is it? Oh, before I forget, did I hear Callie downstairs earlier?"   
  
"Yeah, she just left. We probably need to sweep."   
  
"I'll take care of it So, what did you have to tell me?"   
  
"Oh, I'm not sure this is the right place and time to tell you, that's the thing." he noticed now that she looked nervous.   
  
"Is it serious?"   
  
"Yeah, but in a good way."   
  
"I'm confused."   
  
"Can you just hold me next to you?" She pulled her top over her head and kicked off her shoes and skirt before crawling in next to him. He folded the covers around them and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mmm, I could stay here all day," she murmured.   
  
"Me too, but you said you have something serious in a good way to tell me. And I'm seriously curious. In the good way." he smiled at her.   
  
Buffy sighed. "I just wanted to tell you.....that....I'm pregnant."   
  
"Pregnant?" Angel asked. There was a huge smile on his face. "Really? You're really pregnant? With our baby?"   
  
"No, it's Xander's. Of course it's yours."   
  
"This is so wonderful." he kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead, even the tip of her nose.   
  
She wriggled away from him and looked him in the eye. "So, wait, you're happy about this?"   
  
"Of course! Aren't you?"   
  
"Yes. I mean, I think I am. I will be. I've only known for a couple of hours. I was just so scared that you wouldn't believe me!" she cried. "I thought you might really think that it wasn't yours or that you would be unhappy about it."   
  
"Unhappy? Buffy, do you know what it means to me to know that you're pregnant? To know that our baby is growing inside of your body?" he touched her stomach gently. "I couldn't be happier."   
  
"Oh Angel," Buffy clung to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. "I have an appointment with a doctor later in the week. She's open late for people who work and stuff so it's at eight p.m. I want you to come with me."   
  
"Of course." he smiled. "I guess the undead better find a new place to roam. I'm moving back to Sunnydale."   
  
"You are?"   
  
"I am."   
  
"How? What about the shelter?"   
  
"Doyle can handle it. He's got nothing better to do and it'll keep him out of trouble. And I'll bring both my cars here so you can stop driving that monstrosity of yours."   
  
"I like Nicole!" she said defensively.   
  
"It's a clunker, Buffy. The brakes go sometimes and you could really get hurt. You can start using the pickup or maybe the Neon, whichever you want."   
  
"We don't have to get rid of Nicole, do we?" she asked. "After all, it's possible this baby was conceived in her backseat!"   
  
Angel laughed. "No, you can keep her on the grounds. Wherever you'd like."   
  
"Cool." she started to cry.   
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?"   
  
She sniffled. "It's just that everything is perfect."   
  
"Not everything." he said. "We need to get married."   
  
"Married?! Angel! I'm nineteen!"   
  
"So? I'm two hundred and forty-five. What's the diff?"   
  
"I dunno," she lowered her voice. "I'm scared."   
  
"Scared to marry me?"   
  
She shook her head. "Scared to quit school, although I won't miss it or anything, scared of leaving my house, of telling my mother, and oh God! My father! He's going to kill us! Did I tell you he lives with a woman who's barely my age?"   
  
"Buffy, relax. Do you remember what you kept telling me when I wanted to move to LA?"   
  
"That if I loved you and you loved me we could get through anything and make anything work." she said it almost automatically. She could remember telling him that so many times in the months before he left and the rough ones after he was gone.   
  
"It'll all work out sweetheart, I promise."  



End file.
